When Annabeth Chase gets sick
by Links6
Summary: Percy hears Annabeth got sick at camp... so, what will our hero do? fluffy Percabeth!


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the themes, characters or awesomeness related to this series :D

AN: Just a little fluffy fic ;D

* * *

.

.

_**When Annabeth Chase gets sick **_

.

.

Annabeth Chase is badass.

That's all Percy's got to say about it.

He'd always said it, although the wording was a bit edited when he was younger (him definitely not being allowed to swear –especially when Mom was around).

She's smart, she's an amazing warrior, she can strategize with the best of them AND she's got a princess-curl hairdo. Who can top that?

That's why it's a bit unnerving for the Son of Poseidon to stand at the doorway of the Athena cabin and witnessing what he _never _thought possible. He never ever thought she would get sick. Alright, maybe 'never' was a bit of a stretch but still.

"Annabeth is sick, go away," it's Malcolm this time.

"I know that," Percy snaps. _Percy's tact is unavailable at the moment, please leave a message._

He can see her perfectly fine behind her protective brother though. The young woman was curled on her side, her pale face hidden partially behind her pillow. Her hair wasn't even perfectly curled or pulled into a ponytail anymore; her hair was loose and seemed to lie lifelessly next to her. She _definitely _felt sick.

"Is it Percy? Annabeth's been asking for him," Alisa softly calls from her spot at Annabeth's feet. Alisa's probably the only empathetic Athena cabin mate around. And probably the only one who'd ever willingly let Percy within ten feet of her sister, "_Don't let him in_."

Or not.

"I brought her some chicken noodle soup," Percy tries again and smiles sheepishly as he extends the container towards Annabeth's brother. A small part of him cringes at the dolphin and starfish stickers attached to the container –although another part (a very _manly and tuff_ part of him) still likes it and still adores that his mom thought of this when she'd packed him some goodies for camp.

"We already thought of that …"

"and Gingersnap cookies?"

"She's allergic!"

Maybe if Percy did lov- liikkkkeee Annabeth so much, or maybe if he wasn't as chivalrous or heroic or awesome… maybe then he'd be very tempted to punch this guy out. But Percy isn't a bad guy, he doesn't punch people (he's got Riptide for those purposes) and he's a self-proclaimed certified Annabeth-expert, so he won't get mad.

He knows Annabeth, probably more so than any of her siblings. She _always _uses the knight first when playing chess. She _hates _cookie dough –for reasons Percy knows not. Unless she wakes up at the crack of dawn, she'll be grouchy –all day. And she's SO not allergic to Ginger.

"Annabeth! I brought you Gingersnap cookies!" Percy shouted over the chorous of 'SHHHH!'.

That's got her attention.

"_Perccccyyy?"_ the slow slur from Annabeth's blanket fortress finally sounded. The blankets shuffled around for a minute before she managed to half-sit up.

Taking it as his queue, the young man walked in, feeling a bit proud of himself, a bit rebellious and a bit terrified that at the next 'Capture the flag' game someone from the Athena cabin might want to break tradition try and kill him.

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy whispers when he finally crouches down by her bed, not trying his luck by asking Alisa to move from her perch on Annabeth's bed.

"Go away," Annabeth snaps miserably, hiding her face behind her comforter.

"Oh, come on, I asked my mom to drive me all the way to camp, don't tell me I came for nothing…" Percy pleads teasingly and lowers his head down to peek at her through the folds of the comforter.

"I look terrible, don't I?" she says and knits her eyebrows together. _A complete package of Adorable Annabeth now on display at Camp Half-Blood. _

"Definitely," Percy says without missing a beat and holds up chicken soup before she could throw something (sharp and heavy) at him, "I brought soup."

"Vegetable?"

"Ummm…" for a minute Percy's inner demi-god wonders if he's got the power to separate the vegetable broth mix from the chicken infusion, but he's more than sure he'll just somehow remove the awesomeness that makes his mom's soup the best cure in the world.

"You mom's famous cure for colds, huh?" Annabeth says after noticing the sea-themed stickers on the box and chuckles a bit, "You brought this all the way from home… for me?".

"You make it sound like such a mission…"

"You're so sweet," she says and blushes beetred when the entire cabin of Athena suddenly erupted in groans and moans until the blonde finally yells, "IF YOU'RE GOING TO EAVESDROP THEN YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS TOO!"

To be fair, Percy DID try to hide his grin, "Thanks, Wise Girl," he whispers and winks to her.

"Don't call me Wise Girl now, it's cheapens it with romance…" she growls and shakes her head.

That's why Percy just takes a seat on the bed next to hers, prepared to honour his agreement to be her personal assistant all day –of course, supervised by all of Annabeth's brothers and sisters.

At least they allowed a hug from her when he had to leave that night… maybe next time he'll be able to negotiate a peck on the cheek from her.

.

.

.

_Isn't he suck a sweetie? ;)_


End file.
